Eat Your Vegetables
by spazzgirl
Summary: like most babies, Minato doesn't like to eat his vegetables, so who better to help him than his mom and dad. NaruSaku family fic.


**Eat Your Vegetables**

**So yeah this idea came up while I was reading ****Can You Say Daddy? ****And ****Can You Say Mommy?**** I thought it would be nice to give the NaruSaku community some more family stories with Naruto and Sakura's children.**

**I'm also in the need to be taking a break from my other story ****Hot**** I tell you writing lemons all the time is just a pain in the butt. It's also never easy getting ideas from them either.**

**Anyways this story is based on how some babies don't like to eat vegetables 8D.**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Naruto but that will never happen -_-**

**Summary: like most babies, Minato doesn't like to eat his vegetables, so who better to help him than his mom and dad.**

**Enjoy**

**Ages: **

**Sakura and Naruto: 20**

**Minato: 2

* * *

**

Naruto sat down at the dinner table drinking some coffee he heard his wife coming downstairs with their son, Minato. Sakura sat the bubbly child onto his high chair and began to put his hand in his mouth it was pretty obvious that he was hungry.

"Sakura-chan, Minato's hungry."

"I know that Naruto-kun, it's just I want to try to get him to eat something new."

This caught Naruto's attention. "So what are you going to feed him?"

"Vegetables," this caused both son and father to shiver in horror.

"But Sakura-chan why do you need to feed him vegetables?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Minato-chan needs to be healthy and when he's grown up he'll be big and strong just like you Naruto-kun," she kissed her husband on the cheek. The rosette walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of broccoli and warmed it up in the microwave, after she was finished she placed it on the table of her son's high chair. The rosette blew on the broccoli a few times to cool it down. "Okay Minato open up."

The small blond moved his head and refused to open his mouth. "Oh come on now Minato-chan say 'ahh' for mommy." Minato still didn't open his mouth. "How about this, if your daddy at the broccoli would eat it then," the small child just nodded.

"No way am I going to eat that," Naruto pointed at the broccoli.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun, all you have to do is show Minato how tasty broccoli is." The older blond shook his head. "Please Naruto-kun be a good role model for our son."

"No I am not going to eat a broccoli."

"Please Naruto-kun," Sakura gave her husband the puppy eyes.

Naruto knew very well how affective Sakura's puppy eyes were, so he tried his best not to look. But he would take a peek and saw how desperate she became and it caused Naruto to become weak. "Alright I give up I'll eat the freaking thing."

"Yeah, thank you Naruto-kun," the rosette gave her husband a light kiss on the lip. "Now open up Naruto-kun." The older blond opened his mouth and closed it as soon as the broccoli entered his mouth. "Now eat it."

Naruto began to chew. "Oh yeah it's really good," he said in-between bites as soon as he swallowed it, Naruto just shivered.

Sakura happily smiled and looked at Minato. "See Minato-chan even your father enjoys eating his vegetables, now will you try?" The baby just nodded, the rosette put another broccoli on the fork. "Now open wide Minato-chan," the small blond did what he was told and happily chewed his vegetable.

Then all of a sudden Minato began to cry.

"Minato-chan what's wrong?" Sakura was worried on what caused her baby boy to cry. Minato still cried and pushed the plate of broccoli which then landed on the floor. "Minato," the small blond happily clapped his hands as the broccoli laid on the floor because now he didn't have to eat anymore. "I give up," the rosette sighed in defeat and began to clean up the mess.

Naruto came walking towards his son with a cup of instant ramen in his hand. "Here you go little guy." Minato happily slurped on the noodles his father gave him.

Sakura just shook her head. "Well there's only two things you both have in common, one you hate eating your vegetables and two you both love ramen."

Both Naruto and Minato gave the rosette a goofy grin.

**END

* * *

**

**Well if Naruto and Sakura had a child, it will most definitely act like Naruto. I hope you all enjoy this little one-shots and reviews are most welcome**


End file.
